


Handcuffed

by escapefrom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fraternities & Sororities, Handcuffs, Minsung as best friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapefrom/pseuds/escapefrom
Summary: What started as a test of courage between university students, ended in chaos when Jisung handcuffed Minho - but he forgot to look for a key...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P093**`

"You guys can now take off your blindfolds." The fraternity president said. 

Minho took off his blindfold. He looked around. He was surrounded by around 15 men and stood in the middle of what seemed like an abandoned house or building. He felt Jisung's back pressed against his own. 

"To be honest I don't wanna take off my blind fold. If it smells that bad in here I seriously don't wanna know what it looks like in here." Jisung shouted. 

"Just take it off!" The president hissed. 

Minho felt Jisung taking off the blindfold. 

"Yup, I prefer it with my blindfold on." Jisung looked around. His face formed into an expression full of disgust. It was indeed an abandoned house. It looked like there hasn’t been anyone living for around 100 years. The wood looked rotten, the windows were not see through anymore and got a brownish color and Jisung was 100% sure the pile of brown little balls in the corner was some animal’s poop.

  
Shivers ran down Jisung’s spine. 

"Your acceptance ritual will have one task." The president walked around the two. "Find your way out of the building.”

"Oh, that's simple." Jisung said confidently. The crowd of men laughed. "Or maybe not?" He added a lot less confident. 

"You think it may be simple. But every room from here to the outside is locked and the key is either hidden or replaced by a puzzle. You have to find the key and solve the puzzles to unlock the door. Your time will also be limited to 2 hours." The president said. 

A man with a huge box in his arms stepped forward and dropped the box in front of Minho. 

"These are tools to help you out. There are five rooms." The crowd started walking in the direction of the door. The president followed them. He stopped shortly before he reached the door and turned around. 

"Good luck." He smirked and left the room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. 

Minho and Jisung stayed silent for a while. They heard a couple more doors being shut. Only after they didn't hear the frat boys anymore Jisung broke the silence. 

"'Let's join a fraternity, Jisung. That's so much fun, Jisung' Uh-hu." Jisung imitated Minho with a deeper mimicking voice. 

Minho turned around towards Jisung and pushed him. Jisung nearly fell. 

"HEY!" He shouted after gaining his balance back. 

Minho couldn't hide his cocky smile. "That was too funny I wish you’d fell."

  
“Do you want me to die?” Jisung asked and looked angrily at his best friend.   
  
“I will leave that uncommented.” Minho said. He kneeled down next to the box and opened it. Wrinkles formed on Minho's forehead. "What the-". He started rummaging around to look through the tools. 

Jisung bent down to have a closer look into the box. 

"How are these supposed to help?" Jisung shouted. He pulled out a bear plushy. 

"I mean, in case you're too afraid you can hug it." Minho joked around. Jisung threw the plushy in his best friend's face. Minho fell on his butt. 

"Worst case scenario. Locked up in here. And even worse locked up with you." Jisung turned around and sat down on an old disgusting looking chair. 

Minho laughed. "You love me. You have loved me for ten years so you can't unlove me at this point." 

"Why are you my best friend again?" Jisung laughed. 

Minho continued to search around in the box. "Not everything is useless. Here's a flashlight, and a screwdriver."

"How do you wanna use a screwdriver?" Jisung asked sceptically. 

"I don't know. Good murder weapon." Minho said in a way too serious tone. 

"You know what, Lee Minho, you make way too many jokes about killing me lately." Jisung sounded concerned. 

"Maybe I would want to kill you less if you started searching for the key." Minho threw the plushy bear from earlier in Jisung's direction. 

The younger nodded and stood up. He started looking around and saw a cabinet with a single drawer. He walked over and opened the drawer. 

"Found the key." Jisung said and smirked. 

"Shut up. You're kidding." Minho stood up and walked over to the cabinet. His eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Well, that was easy." Jisung said and grabbed the key. He walked over to the door to the next room and opened the door without any problems. He turned around to face Minho. Jisung smiled.    
  
“And that’s why I am superior!” Jisung started dancing. Minho tried to hide his smile. At this point he already knew every step of Jisung’s little ‘Winner-Choreography’.

"Next room." Jisung said after he finished dancing and turned back around. He walked through the door. Minho rolled his eyes. He tried lifting up the box but it was a lot heavier than he thought. 

"No, it's okay, don't help me." Minho said ironically while trying to carry the huge box into the next room. 

"Wasn't going to." Jisung said and dance walked into the other room. He waited for Minho to follow him. Suddenly he heard a lood smash. 

Jisung ran back into the other room. He looked at Minho, who stood in front of the box and all the tools spread around on the floor. 

"I wish you helped me." He said. Jisung burst into laughter. Minho couldn't help but join. 

Jisung stumbled into Minhos arms. "You're so clumsy." He said and cupped Minho's face. They smiled at each other. 

"Let's hurry, tidy up and continue. We have a time limit." Minho said and wiped away his tears of laughter. 

They started collecting all the items and threw them back into the box. 

"Oh my God, Minho, look." Jisung laughed. Minho looked up and found Jisung wiggling with his eyebrows. He grinned and showed Minho the pink-plushy handcuffs he just found.

"How did they think they would help?" Minho shook his head and continued to collect the items. 

Jisung wrapped one end of the handcuffs around his left hand. He quickly walked over to Minho and wrapped the other end around Minho's right hand. 

Minho sighed. He looked up to Jisung.

"We're connected, baby." Jisung joked and threw an air kiss towards Minho. 

"You're so annoying." Minho rolled with his eyes. 

He took the last item laying on the floor and threw it into the box. 

"Why are you so No Fun, Minho." Jisung pouted. 

"I'm a fun person, but I just want to get this shit done to relax for the rest of the day." Minho stood up. 

"This wasn't my idea. You thought it was a good idea to join this shit ass organization." Jisung crossed his arms and pulled Minhos arm with him. 

"Don't start a fight with me, Jisung. Just unlock the handcuffs." Minho said annoyed. 

"Give me the key then." Jisung held up his hand for Minho to give him the key. 

"Which key?" Minho asked. 

"Uhm, for the handcuffs?" Jisung said. 

"Uhm, why should I have it?" Minho asked. 

"Uhm, because you just tidied up every single item out the box." Jisungs eyes widened. 

"Uhm, there was no key." Minho raised his voice a bit. 

Silence. 

"Please tell me you're kidding, Minho." Jisung scratched the back of his head. 

"Please you tell me you checked if there was a freaking key before you handcuffed us." Minho said angrily. He threw over the box and spread all the items he just tidied up over the floor again. Hectically, Minho looked through every single piece.

  
No key.   
  
The two young men looked at each other. 

Jisung’s eyes filled with tears. He started sobbing. “We’re gonna die here.” He shouted. “And no one will notice.” 

Minho sighed. He pulled Jisung in his arms and hugged him tightly. Minho loved his best friend, but he hated his dramatic side. Well, a bit at least. He smirked and let out a small laugh. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Jisung asked while pressing his face into the crook of Minho's neck. Minho giggled even more. 

“Of course, I am. You are so dramatic.” 

  
Minho hugged Jisung. 

  
“I just reached the last level in my game, Minho.” Jisung cried. “I can’t go like this.”    
  
Minho sighed. “We are not gonna die.”   
  
Jisung pulled back and grabbed both of Minho’s shoulders pulling Minho’s arm up with him. He deeply looked into the other’s eyes.

“What if we won’t make it out here? Is someone gotta pick us up?” Jisung said frantically. 

Minho nodded but started worrying, too. Those frat guys weren’t the nicest people he has met. He wasn’t really sure if they would come and pick them up, or if they would even care if they’d make it out of there.    
  
He bit his lower lip. They were basically caught in there, locked up. But maybe they could make it out of there even with the handcuffs. Minho got very anxious. It always happened when he was locked in somewhere not knowing if there was an escape soon. 

  
He bit on his lower lip. But he knew he had to remain calm. If Jisung noticed Minho was panicking too, the situation would get a lot worse. So the only thing Minho did was take a deep breath in and out.    
  
“Oh my god, we will die and end up as ghosts.” Jisung said in a whiny tone. “Please, I always knew I was gonna end up as a ghost but I thought I would haunt a nice hotel and not this stinky rotten old ass house.” Jisung looked around. His eyebrows formed a disgusted and worried look.   
  
Minho laughed at his best friend. In situations like this he was happy to have Jisung. He took his fear with his dumb humor.    
  
“Let’s just continue. I am sure we’ll make it out.” Minho smiled calmly at Jisung. 

Jisung nodded and let go off of Minho.    
  
Minho pulled Jisung over to the box with the tools and picked it up. 

They walked through the door into the next room.

The next two rooms were not as easy as the first one. They would’ve probably been easier if the two men weren’t literally connected to each other. 

In the second room they had to solve a puzzle that unlocked and opened the door. It took awhile but wasn’t too difficult. But for the third room the door had five different locks with specific signs on it. So they had to search through the entire room to find the keys with the corresponding sign on it.    
  
The problem was just that they were extremely slow since they had to walk through the whole room basically as one person. 

It was annoying but they made it.

They arrived in the next room. Minho looked at his watch. “Damn, we are already so behind.” They lost a lot of time as they could not work as two individuals. Minho rubbed his eyes.

“This is all my fault.” Jisung sniffed. 

“No, it’s not.” Minho was pretty sure it was. Jisung was just always very unconcentrated and impulsive without thinking about the outcome of his actions and their consequences. Whenever they are in a serious situation, Jisung doesn’t do anything but joke around. So, Minho knew them being handcuffed could’ve been avoidable, if only Jisung reflected the situation and checked if there was a key. Minho sighed. 

  
“Why are you sighing?” Jisung asked. He stopped walking and forced Minho into stopping too. 

“I am not.” Minho turned towards Jisung. 

“Yes, you are.” Jisung looked at Minho. 

“Jisung, I don’t want to start a fight over this.” Minho said. Jisung looked at Minho, silently.

His eyes wandered to the floor. “So,” He started. “so, you think it is my fault.” 

Minho sighed once again. “Can’t we just continue?” He made a step forward, grabbed Jisung’s chin and raised his head. “Please?!” He begged while looking into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung just nodded. He smiled. But his eyes suddenly wandered behind Minho. 

“Look, a rope!” Jisung shouted and pointed at a thick rope at the other side of the room. Minho looked at the rope. He noticed it was attached to the ceiling but didn’t end there. He followed the way of the rope with his eyes. The rope ended right at the door. 

  
“Let’s try pulling it.” Jisung ran towards the rope dragging Minho along with him. Jisung quickly grabbed the rope and started pulling. He used all of his strength. His head turned tomato red. 

  
Minho smiled. “I didn’t know you had muscles.” He laughed.   
  
“Look---- if the door----- is opening!!!” Jisung shouted with the last bit of breath he had. Minho took the flashlight and held it towards the door. And it was indeed opening. Minho squeezed his eyes together. 

  
“I think I see another rope in the other room.” Minho said. 

  
Jisung let go off of the rope. He couldn’t hold any longer. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. “That’s good!” Jisung said. “Right?” 

Minho shook his head. “I assume, one has to pull this rope while the other walks through the door pulling the other rope so the other can walk through the door.” 

“Oh.” Jisung realized that was sheer impossible. With them being handcuffed, they were basically one person. 

“I sat on this dusty chair in the other room. What if we pull the rope until it reaches the armrest of the chair and wrap the rope around it so it can hold the door open like this?” Jisung suggested.

Minho shook his head again. “I like the idea but that won’t work. You nearly were not able to open the door. And I know it's unbelievable but the chair is weaker and lighter than you are.” 

  
Jisung smashed his fist against the other's shoulder.    
  
“OW!” Minho shouted and laughed. The two young men laughed. 

They walked towards the wall, and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. 

“I think we have to wait then.” Jisung said and laid his head on Minho’s shoulder, Minho laying his head on top of Jisung’s.   
  
Minho looked on his watch again. There were 45 minutes left before the deadline ended and the two were hopefully picked up by the frat members again. Minho wasn’t even sure if they would’ve been able to exit the house within those 45 minutes. 

After a bit of no talking, just the two men leaning against each other Minho realized how he actually enjoyed the time. Just Jisung and him, in silence, alone. Due to the past months being extremely stressful with moving out, moving in, finding courses, orientating at the large campus, frat registration and, and, and, it felt like they haven’t seen each other at all, even though they spend every second together. 

Minho could feel how Jisung started shaking. He lifted his head and looked at the other.    
  
“Jisung?” Minho asked calmly. 

  
“Don’t look at me.” Jisung burried his face into Minho’s shoulder. Jisung cries a lot, but he rarely cries like this. Minho could feel it was different. Minho could feel it was serious.    
  
Minho cupped Jisung’s face and lifted his head to look at the other. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Jisung pouted. “I’m sorry we won’t make it into the frat.” He looked down on the floor. 

“Sung, it’s okay. Don’t worry, it’s not that important.” Minho stroke Jisung’s cheek. He always called Jisung this nickname when he had to comfort him. It has a calming effect on him.

  
“But-” Jisung stopped for a second. “You were so excited about it. You always wanted to join a frat.” 

It was true. Minho started talking about frats when they were 15. Since then he wanted to join one. But Minho noticed that he didn’t even like the people of the frat. He smiled. Jisung always put Minho’s feelings first, so it was no surprise that Jisung only seemed to join the frat because Minho wanted to.

  
“At least i don’t have to share you with anyone now.” Jisung mumbled. 

  
“What?” Minho thought he didn’t hear it correctly.

“Well,” Jisung started. He bit on his lower lip a few times before continuing, “I only agreed in joining because I knew how happy it would make you. But Minho I am so afraid.” 

Minho blinked a few times. “Of what?” He asked. Silence. Jisung looked away. He wasn’t able to look into Minho’s eyes. But Minho kept staring. 

  
“Stop looking at me.” Jisung covered his face with his hands, pulling Minho’s hand with it. Tears streamed down his face.

Minho wrapped his hand around Jisung’s wrists. He leaned forward to look deeper into his friends eyes. 

  
“I was afraid of losing you, okay?!” A tear rolled down his face. 

Minho’s jaw dropped. “Losing me?” He whispered. In no way he ever thought Jisung could be afraid to lose him. They have been best friends for basically half of their lifetime. When Jisung changed to their school they got closed immediately and started hanging out everyday soon. They found so many similarities. 

They loved the same food, the same games, the same music. They shared so much. They had so much in common, yet they were so different. But good different.    
  
Minho always kept Jisung calm. He helped him in being less impulsive and hold him off from getting into fights because of saying dumb stuff to others. But Minho was a bit too serious sometimes. 

  
Jisung was a little bit of a clown, he was always joking around. He was one of the few people who made Minho laugh, really hard. It was in their last year of high school when Minho laughed the hardest. He couldn’t even remember which joke Jisung told, but it was a really bad pun. But the way Jisung was embarrassed and compensated with just being extremely loud and dancing around after Minho didn’t even giggle over the joke because it was too bad, made Minho laugh so hard he started crying. 

There was not one person who made Minho as happy as Jisung made him. 

  
That’s why Minho was shocked over his best friend’s confession. Losing Minho. There was not a single moment Minho thought Jisung had these thoughts. 

  
His clowning around, his bad jokes, his shouting and always being loud - Minho realized that Jisung hid all his thoughts and kept them all for himself. 

  
Minho grabbed Jisung’s hands. 

  
“Sungie, you are my best friend. You will forever be my best friend. Why were you thinking I would leave you?” He asked. 

Jisung wiped away his tears. 

“You were so excited for this frat, and I hate that but i only agreed because i knew how bad you wanted to be in one, I thought if I don’t join with you, we’ll grow apart, and-” Jisung stopped, sniffed and gulped. “and then i started thinking about how you might change and maybe don’t want me in your life anymore, or replace me because you will find less annoying friends.” Jisung rushed the last words before tearing up again. 

Minho giggled. He hugged his best friend tightly and sighed. He just wished he knew about Jisung’s feelings earlier. 

“As long as i have you, Jisung,” Minho started, he stroke Jisung’s hair, “I am happy.”

Jisung wrapped his handcuff-free arm around Minho’s waist and pushed his face into his friend’s chest. 

“Jisung, you are my soulmate, so I won’t leave you.” Minho said. 

Jisung rushed back up. He looked at Minho. His lower lip started shaking. Tears started streaming down his face. 

“Oh my god, stop crying, you’re so dramatic.” Minho laughed. 

Jisung fell into Minho’s lap. 

“Promise.” He mumbled against Minho’s thighs. 

  
“What shall I promise?” Minho asked while stroking Jisung’s hair.

  
“That you won’t leave me.” Jisung mumbled. Minho smiled. He must have been really worried to lose Minho if he cried this bad. But Minho realized he needed no dumb frat and its members for which he had to prove what hard of a guy he was. The only thing and the only friend he needed was Jisung.   
  
With Jisung by his side he will have the most fun. And with Jisung by his side he will be able to make his University time amazing and unforgettable.    
  


“Of course, I will never leave you.” Minho replied. “I promise you have me forever.” Both of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Hope you liked it <3


End file.
